Nothing like you and I
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: There's nothing like you and I. Nothing like you and I. .RonXHarry. .fluffy.


**Autor: **Dark K.

**Título: **Nothing like you and I

**Gênero: **Flyffy

**Ship:** Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter

**Classificação:** K

**Observação: **eu nunca li epílogo algum. Juro.

**Capa:** http : / / i161 . photobucket . com / albums / t233 / DarkAngelSly / nlyi . jpg

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence. Nops, não ganho dinheiro escrevendo fanfiction.**

**A música entre a fic (que btw, não me pertence) se chama 'Nothing like you and I', e é do The Perishers (e é absolutamente FOFA!).**

* * *

_Essa fic é meu presente de Natal antecipado para a Flá! E eu espero que ela goste, foi escrita com todo o carinho, com Ronald amour e bem, bem feliz, e fluffy, e tudo mais que ela gosta!_

_Flá, tudo de bom pra ti, que tu seja muito, muito feliz, e que teu Natal seja perfeito!_

_Beijos, linda_!

* * *

Nothing like you and I (L)

Quando eu conheci Hermione Granger, eu me impressionava, porque era ele esperta _demais._

Ao ponto de ser irritante.

Ao ponto de me fazer não gostar dela.

Ao ponto de fazer com que eu implicasse com ela a cada pequeno detalhe que surgia nos nossos caminhos.

Quando eu fiquei amigo de Hermione Granger, eu fiquei feliz, porque nunca mais em minha vida eu precisaria fazer o dever de casa sozinho – mesmo que isso significasse implorar de joelhos para que ela me ajudasse.

Quando eu comecei a namorar Hermione Granger, tudo parecia tão certo, e correto, e ... normal.

Eu a amava, ela me amava de volta, e isso era o fim da nossa linha. Era o nosso felizes para sempre. Era o ciclo perfeito: eu e Hermione, Harry e Ginny.

E éramos assim, e éramos felizes...

... e estávamos nos enganando.

Foram duas coisas que me fizeram perceber que Hermione não era o amor da minha vida: Harry Potter nunca quis ser auror.

E Hermione nunca me fez rir.

_We spent some time together walking  
Spent some time just talking about who we were_

Foi na beira do lago. Ele roía unhas, eu comia sapos de chocolate. E ele me encarou, nervoso, e o vento nos cabelos dele, e o meu olhar interessado, mesmo que eu estivesse de boca cheia e impossibilitado de falar.

E, sim, era regra da Hermione. Ela ia brigar comigo se eu falasse de boca cheia.

Muito como a minha mãe teria feito.

Enfim.

"Eu não quero ser auror."

E eu o encarei em silêncio algum tempo, enquanto via o quanto aquilo estava o remoendo. Era como se ele acabasse de anunciar que era filho de Voldemort, como se todos fossem odiá-lo por não querer ser auror.

"Que bom, cara. Mas e aí? O que você quer fazer?"

E pelo sorriso muito, muito pequeno que ele me deu em resposta, e que cresceu a cada pequeno segundo, até que ele começou a rir e – espetacularmente – me abraçou, valeu a pena fingir que não estava surpreso.

Mas fazia sentido.

Harry sempre foi sobre ajudar pessoas, nunca sobre persegui-las.

E quando eu disse que ele deveria tentar ser um medibruxo, ele me levou a sério.

Uma pena que quando ele contou isso para Ginny ela tenha feito um semi-escândalo que resultou no fim do namoro deles.

Porque entre fazer companhia a Harry e ficar a sós com a minha namorada...

... bom...

Eu nunca fui muito bom com mulheres.

_You held my hand so very tightly  
And told me what we could be dreaming of_

Eu passava muito, muito tempo com Hermione, naqueles dias do nosso último ano em Hogwarts. Tanto que eu compreendi exatamente como ela era, e todos os trejeitos e maneirismos que ela tinha. E o quanto eu imaginava que ela seria uma boa mãe, e que eu poderia protegê-la e ajudá-la e que eu seria um bom marido.

Ou não.

Hermione era tão esperta que qualquer um parecia estúpido ao lado dela, e talvez eu tivesse me acostumado com aquilo há algum tempo. Mas me desacostumei quando Harry e Ginny já não eram um casal, e comecei a passar mais tempo com Harry. Porque ele podia não saber todas as respostas, mas se esforçava ao máximo, agora que sabia o que queria fazer. E até mesmo em Poções ele se esforçava, e estudava, e anotava coisas e fazia todos os deveres.

Mas a grande diferença era que Harry ria quando eu não sabia alguma coisa, ou tinha preguiça de pensar. Ele me mandava pesquisar direito. E me mandava pensar sozinho. E ele me mostrou que eu podia simplesmente ajudar a construir todas as respostas, e sabê-las por mim mesmo, sem ter que ouvir um sermão, mas mesmo assim, recebê-las pronta depois.

E Harry me fazia rir quando se manchava com tinta de frustração por ter que estudar demais.

E me fazia rir quando achava a resposta certa depois de muito trabalho árduo – e muita conversa desnecessária jogada fora – e ele comemorava como se tivesse acabado de ganhar a Taça das Casas.

E me fazia _sorrir_. Quando me olhava com admiração por vencê-lo no xadrez sempre, quando eu fazia algo certo, quando eu me esforçava para conseguir algo por mim mesmo, quando eu sabia as respostas – porque as tinha descoberto sozinho.

E ele nunca me olhou com surpresa em nenhuma dessas vezes, ele só sorria. E mesmo Hermione, com todas as suas palavras de encorajamento, e todos os seus "Muito bem, Ronald!" e "Estou tão orgulhosa, Ronald!" conseguia me fazer tão feliz quanto o sorriso de Harry. E nada no mundo se comparou à sensação da mão dele na minha enquanto dizia "Conseguimos".

Porque Harry falava no plural, uma dupla, feita por nós dois, trabalho duro, cansaço, frustração e teimosia. Ele era _igual_.

Mas não foi isso que acabou meu namoro com Hermione, nem todas as vezes que eu a deixei sozinha para ir fazer companhia a Harry.

Foi o dia que eu recebi a carta de aceitação para o curso de aurores, dois dias depois dos nossos resultados nos NIEMs, e eu a dispensei.

Porque eu ia trabalhar no Departamento de Esportes Mágicos.

E Hermione nunca entendeu de Quadribol, de qualquer maneira.

_We spent some time together drinking  
Spent some time just thinking about days of joy_

Houve dias em que eu não vi Harry por mais de uma ou duas horas. Houve dias em que Grimmauld Place parecia uma gigantesca biblioteca. Houve dias em que eu quis MUITO poder voltar a namorar Hermione, só para poder tirar Harry do meio daqueles livros todos, e deixá-la fazer todo o trabalho chato.

Mas Harry gostava e eu conseguia gostar daquilo tudo por ele. E nunca entendi muito bem porque ele gostava de passar tanto tempo comigo, e porque ele se esforçava tanto para que eu e Hermione voltássemos a nos falar, o que só aconteceu quando ela começou a sair com um carinha que trabalhava no departamento de Leis da Magia, ou algo assim.

E no dia em que ela saiu de Grimmauld Place, ainda um tanto zangada comigo, mas de volta a conversar, Harry me olhou mordendo os lábios, como se estivesse considerando o que dizer a seguir.

"Você acha que vocês vão voltar?"

'Nops. Não por todo o dinheiro do mundo, Harry.', foi o que eu pensei.

"Nah. Ela já está em outra.", Harry sorriu, "E meio que eu também.", eu completei, antes de virar mais uma dose de firewhisky e continuar a falar nossas besteiras de fim-de-semana.

Porque com Harry era completamente possível falar besteiras.

Mesmo que ele estudasse como um maníaco.

É o tipo de pessoa que Harry _é_, sabe?

_As our hearts started beating faster  
I recalled your laughter from long ago_

As provas de fim de trimestre haviam acabado e Harry decidira que precisava de um dia para não fazer nada.

Nada.

Ele não tirou o pijama, não cozinhou, não arrumou os cabelos – ou _tentou arrumar_, de qualquer maneira – ele não fez nada.

Ele só sorriu.

E eu só me aproximei.

E o coração dele só batia tão rápido que eu conseguia ouvir.

E a minha respiração só estava tão rápida que eu achei que ia explodir de tanto ar.

E eu só o beijei.

Só isso.

Todo o resto – os meus cabelos que ele puxou, o abraço que eu dei, o sorriso idiota nos rostos de nós dois – bom, não importava, sabe?

Porque, não sei. Éramos _nós_.

E, cara, essa é uma palavra legal.

_We spent some time together crying  
Spent some time just trying to let each other go_

E não é como se eu não sentisse medo.

Ou ele não sentisse medo.

Existe um número limitado de situações em que alguém pode ser grifinoriamente corajoso.

Quer dizer, voar em dragões, assaltar bancos, matar bruxos das trevas, ok.

Contar para a sua família que você está junto com... bem... seu... amigo de infância? Aquele que todos consideravam quase um irmão? Sabe, aquele que namorou a sua irmã?

Bom, isso é um problema.

E quando Ginny gritou de frustração e realmente fez um escândalo, e quando, depois daquele episódio Harry meio que se afastou de mim, e já não sorria mais tanto, eu realmente tentei ficar longe.

Tentei _mesmo_.

Mas quando Hermione gritou com nós dois e nos chamou de covardes, e quando eu vi os olhos de Harry marejados de lágrimas quando ele disse que não queria que eu brigasse com a minha família, cara, não tinha como não abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, e que se danasse que Hermione deu um gritinho espantado e cobriu os olhos.

Eu não ia deixar _nada_ tirar harry de mim.

E eu honestamente espero que ele faça o mesmo por mim.

Eu tenho quase certeza que ele faria.

Nah, eu tenho certeza absoluta.

Porque é o tipo de pessoa que nós somos, sabe?

_I held your hand so very tightly  
And told you what I would be dreaming of_

Eu o pedi em casamento no meio da festa de formatura do curso de medibruxo, cinco segundos depois de ele ter concordado em ser aprendiz de um pediatra do St Mungus.

Ele engasgou com o champagne e tiveram que levá-lo para uma salinha reservada, mas depois ele disse que aceitava.

Eu preciso dizer que me senti _muito_ aliviado. Com ele aceitar o pedido, sabe?

Nossa casa era longe da cidade, e nós conseguíamos passar alguns dias tranqüilos e outros nem tanto.

E Harry sempre teve um gênio do cão, e isso não mudou com o tempo, e eu sempre fui meio estourado, e isso certamente ainda é como eu sou, mas nós sempre demos um jeito.

Porque Harry me faz rir e eu sempre o venço no xadrez. Porque nossos filhos adotados são crianças felizes, e eu vejo os olhos de Harry brilharem a cada vez que um deles entra correndo na casa e grita 'PAI!', mesmo que isso acorde seus irmãos mais novos.

É a nossa vida.

Exatamente como eu sempre desejei que fosse.

Eu acho que não dava pra ficar melhor.

E, lembrando do gosto do beijo de Harry, eu tenho certeza.

Nada seria melhor.

_There's nothing like you and I  
Nothing like you and I_

* * *

**Espero que tenha gostado, Fla!**

**E vcs, pessoas que leram, FELIZ NATAL! Tudo de bom pra todo mundo!**

**Agora deixem o presentinho de Natal da Dark, sim? ****Be a dear and**

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
